Bed Monsters
by Nessiegirl
Summary: I finally have the next chapter up. Yay! I hope you enjoy this story so far. ^_^
1. Under the Bed

Chapter 1  
  
Underdog's Surprise  
  
Narrator: One day in the town where a innocent, Shoe Shine boy was doing his daily duties as a shoe shine. With his glasses and his little baseball cap on he neatly shined the man's shoes. Little did anyone know he was the legendary Underdog.  
  
Well on this fine day there was evil learking in the lab of Dr. Simon Bar Sinister. He was inventing another machine to get rid of Underdog. That short little Dr. with his white lab jacket on and black shirt and tie. This crazy bald headed bad guy was.....  
  
Dr. Simon Bar Sinister: Be quiet Narrator, your messing up my plans. I was doing this machine IN SECRET!!  
  
Narrator: I have to tell the people the plot line like I usually do in every show.  
  
Dr. Barsinister: Well for once just keep your mouth shut. OK!?  
  
Narrator: Well all right. I'll just...Wait a minute. You can't tell me what to do. I will come back to you eventually.  
  
Well Miss Polly Purebred was doing the news at this time. Lets go see what's going on.  
  
Polly: Everything seems like it is going well here or it seems.  
  
(Boy comes up to Polly)Boy: My brother just disappeared from his room, Miss Purebread. I think I need Underdog for this job.  
  
Polly: What happened?  
  
Boy: He looked under the bed just a moment before he disappeared.  
  
Polly: I must see if it is happening to everyone first before we call for Underdog.  
  
Narrator: Well it seemed that every little girl or boy had disappeared underneath their beds. Could Underdog stop them?  
  
Polly goes and investigates under her bed that night to go find something that she dropped.  
  
Polly: Where is my earring?  
  
(a terrible noise comes from under the bed like a growl)  
  
What's that? (looks under bed and gets pulled under)Ahhh! Underdog, Help!  
  
(she disappears under her bed)  
  
Narrator: And of course you would know by now that Underdog heard Miss Polly's cry for help.  
  
Underdog: ZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Narrator: Ahem! And underdog heard Polly's cry for help.  
  
Underdog: ZZZZ.....Huh. Oh right. When Polly's in trouble , I am not slow. Its Hip, Hip, Hip and away I go.  
  
Narrator: Underdog flew all the way to Sweet Polly's house and investigated it, but could not find Sweet Polly Purebread anywhere.  
  
Underdog: I wonder where Sweet Polly is? Wait a minute. I see her earring on the nightstand, but where's the other one?  
  
Narrator: Underdog starts searching for the lost earring, but then he also hears a deep growling sound coming from under the bed. Underdog, who didn't know anything about what happened to almost every kid in town, and Sweet Polly, looked under the bed.  
  
Underdog: It has to be here somewhere. What's going on? ( a creepy harry hand grabs Underdog and starts pulling him under Polly's bed.)  
  
Narrator: Oh no our hero is getting pulled under the bed! What will Underdog do? Will he find out what's under the bed, or will he never return? Will he ever find Sweet Polly Purebread? Find out on the next chapter to this Fanfiction. 


	2. Strange Creatures

Chapter 2  
Strange Creatures  
  
Narrator: Last time we left our hero in a inevitable mess. Polly got pulled under her bed by a strange harry hand. And Underdog was next, The hand grabbed a hold of Underdog and was pulling him under but Underdog got out of the hand's grasp.   
  
Underdog: What was that thing? I almost got pulled under the bed.  
  
Narrator: Out of breath, Underdog lied on the floor and the hand knocked Underdog on the head, and pulled him under. A few hours later, Underdog woke up in a strange world.  
  
Underdog: Where am I? Where's Polly?   
  
Narrator: Underdog then spotted Sweet Polly chained to a harry monster in a big chair. This creatures name is Glop. Glop was the ruler of the Bed Monster kingdom. He is a big monster with large teeth and a very green eyes. He also had a big nose and long arms.   
  
Glop: Ah. Now that I have Underdog I can make him do anything I wish him to do. I also have Sweet Polly, whom I am to marry.  
  
Underdog: Who are you, to say that Sweet Polly is for you too?!( turns to Sweet Polly) I will rescue you Sweet Polly from Glop, If only I could be on top!  
  
Narrator: But Underdog was tied with chains in the strange liquid substance. No one knew this liquid, but it was slowly draining Underdog of his strength.   
  
Underdog: What is this liquid I am in?  
  
Glop: Well that is a strength reducer that I got specially made by a certain someone I know.  
  
Sweet Polly: Who?  
  
(Simon walks in)  
Simon: By me of course.  
  
Sweet Polly: I should have known. Simon Barsinister!   
  
Underdog: You will be stopped Simon!  
  
Simon: Well it seems that you won't be helping out, Underdog. He He He! I will let my army get all the people to like me in the world.  
  
Underdog: Where is your army?  
  
Simon: The army of one, You! Underdog, you will get everyone in the world to obey me.  
  
Underdog: I will not let it happen as you say. For I can only save the day!  
  
Narrator: Simon pulled out another machine of his. It was a new invention that I was going to tell everyone about. It was the Commander Ray Gun. A strange looking gun with the power to make anyone obey Simon.  
  
Simon: Simon says obey me!  
  
Narrator: He shoots the ray at our hero and instantly he became under Simon's command.  
  
Underdog: I will do as Simon says.   
  
Simon: Take him out of the strength liquid and out of his chains! ( turns to Underdog)Well then   
Underdog, bring me all the people of the world and lead them here.  
  
Underdog: I will do as you say.  
  
Narrator: Since Underdog didn't know how to get out, he came back to his old self again.  
  
Underdog: What just happened? Simon! That's who did this and his reign will come to an end!  
  
Narrator: So Underdog got Simon's Command Ray Gun and broke it in half. But of course Simon had another plan already if anything went wrong.  
  
Simon: I have my trusty Tickle Gun if all else fails.  
  
Underdog: That gun doesn't work anymore, if you remember I made it into a piece of ore.  
  
Simon: That's right I forgot. Oh what to do.  
  
Glop: You forgot about me, Simon! I can help you.  
  
Simon: OK. You can put Sweet Polly in my lab, and I will figure out how to get rid of Underdog.  
  
Glop: I got how to get rid of Underdog for awhile. Come here. (he whispers into Simon's ear for a minute)  
  
Simon: Great idea, Glop!(Simon pulls out his Shrinking Gun and points it at Underdog) Simon says shrink!  
  
Narrator: Well this might be the end of Underdog saving the world now from Simon Barsinister.  
Well our hero seems to have gotten himself shrunk. What will happen to Underdog, and what about Sweet Polly? Will she get out of Glop's grasp to help out Underdog? Will Simon rule the world? Find out next chapter. 


End file.
